


Про корову

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Humor, Nothen Society | Северное общество, South Society | Южное общество, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Однажды Кондратий Рылеев завел корову. И понеслось...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Про корову

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается наступающему Году Быка.
> 
>  **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона - автора.

*

Однажды Кондратий Рылеев, литератор и заговорщик, завел в своем петербургском хозяйстве корову.

Приобретение оказалось вполне удачным, потому что теперь в доме всегда было молоко, а не как раньше, когда ты пообещал Наталье Михайловне, что пошлешь за молоком, а потом что-то отвлекло, и сидите вы – без перьев, бумаги, молока, зато с готовым поводом к семейному скандалу.

Даже Петербургское наводнение корова пережила благополучно, хотя идея отправиться на второй этаж оказалась ей понятна не сразу, но бедняжку все же удалось туда затащить с остальным скарбом. В итоге, поскольку в жилых комнатах оказалась не только корова, но все, к ней прилагающееся, в частности, сено и неизбежно – навоз, впечатления от наводнения у обитателей квартиры остались еще более сложными. 

Как бы то ни было, Кондратий Федорович решил не молчать о столь полезном опыте, но делиться им со всеми благомыслящими людьми – а особенно с членами Тайного Общества. И его пропаганда в коровьем вопросе принесла свои плоды…

Не претендуя на полный охват данной темы, мы расскажем уважаемому читателю только о некоторых случаях…

*

Павел Пестель, едва приехав в Петербург, тут же попал в оппоненты Рылееву по многим пунктам, хотя такую цель себе совершенно точно не ставил, просто говорил, то, что думал – и оказывалось, что думают они совершенно разное! Так вышло не только с целями и средствами заговорщиков, но и сельским хозяйством: на вопрос, какое животное следует непременно завести члену Тайного Общества, Пестель, полковник пехотного полка и обладатель небольшого табуна, уверенно ответил: лошадь! И не одну. Привел в пример себя, и вообще так долго и увлеченно аргументировал эту точку зрения, что Рылеев подумал: Пестель наверняка что-то имеет против коров, – и стал к нему относиться подозрительно. Но потом несколько смягчился, когда тот развил теорию, как при новом государственном порядке дело обязательно дойдет до освоения Камчатки, и можно будет в промышленным масштабах разводить там морских коров – в биологии Кондратий Федорович был не силен, но родное слово «корова» его немного успокоило.

На самом деле, корова у Пестеля к тому времени уже была. Ему как-то отдали ее даром, в придачу к купленной лошади: лошадь брыкалась, а корова считалась бодливой и низкоудойной. Но если с лошадью почти без труда нашел общий язык сам полковник, то с коровой разбирался уже его денщик Савенко, приговаривая, что когда денег совсем не будет, можно будет полковника хоть молочком поить… И такое, в самом деле, потом не раз случалось!

Сослуживец Пестеля (и, увы, тоже член тайного общества) капитан Майборода говорил, что Пестель не понимает своего счастья, и эту корову теперь можно выгодно перепродать. Причем дважды - двум бедным шляхтичам сразу (этого добра в расположении полка было предостаточно), деньги взять вперед, а потом тому из них, кого менее жалко, сказать, что корову украли – и деньги ему не возвращать! При объяснении присутствовал майор Лорер и признавался потом полковнику, что дело выглядит каким-то темным. Пестель же все пытался понять, о какой корове идет речь. К счастью для нее, Майбороду понадобилось срочно услать в Москву, а обратно он приехал уже в таких обстоятельствах, что с полковником близко не общался. Во всяком случае, о коровах. 

Что же до поездки его в Петербург – хотя Пестель остался во мнении, что лошадь куда лучше, мнение северных товарищей о корове он на юг привез.

*

Волконский с этим мнением согласился – во-первых, привез его Пестель, давний друг и глава Общества, а во-вторых, ощущал в себе фермерскую жилку. И немедленно перешел к действиям. Несмотря на долги, найти в княжеском хозяйстве нужную сумму не составило труда, а вот дальше встал вопрос о наименовании животного… Князь почему-то сразу вспомнил о псе, которого они вместе с Луниным научили по команде «Бонапарт!» бросаться на прохожих… Так что корову в память о проказах юности он назвал Жозефиной. 

А потом в его голову пришла другая светлая мысль – не самому же валандаться с этой коровой, у него вот целая дивизия под началом, это куда хуже, чем даже стадо коров! И жене будет нескучно, а то он чувствовал себя виноватым, что ему с ней и поговорить некогда, и пообниматься, а тут займется бедная молодая женщина делом, развеется. 

Дальнейшая история коровы Волконских теряется во мгле прошедшего, кроме сохраненной кем-то подробности, что уже зимой 1826 года Мария Волконская, объясняя родственникам, что она все равно уедет в Петербург к мужу… а если понадобится – и дальше… а если ей не дадут экипаж, то она на корове поедет! Да, верхом, да, зимой. Зря, что ли, холила ее и лелеяла! Да, даже без седла, папа. Говорят, генерал Раевский посмотрел на дочь, вспомнил ту корову – и уже особых препятствий не чинил

*

Заехав как-то к Волконскому, Василий Давыдов послушал его и решил, что уж ему-то, с его постоянно растущим семейством, корова точно пригодится. Прибыв домой, он узнал от своей Сашеньки, что вопросом коровы она уже давно и успешно озаботилась. А поскольку в обширном хозяйстве Давыдовых царил образцовый беспорядок, Сашенька совершенно беспрепятственно увела один крупный и довольно спокойный экземпляр из ближайшего стада поближе к флигелю, где обитала, впрочем не настолько близко, чтобы маменька Василия Львовича могла его учуять или услышать. Трудное небогатое детство включало и соответствующий опыт, так что и хворостина нужного диаметра была найдена, и прочее, что оказалось необходимым.

…Собираясь в Сибирь, Сашенька подумывала, не взять ли с собой этот источник свежего молока, но шесть остающихся с родственниками детей и пришедшее в окончательное расстройство Давыдовское хозяйство сподвигли ее оставить корову в Каменке, для поддержки.

* 

А в Тульчине генерал-интендант Второй армии Юшневский составил смету (он так всегда делал!) и выяснил, что с учетом количества его домочадцев коров ему нужно три, и лучше – хорошей породы. Они, конечно, не дешевые, зато впоследствии все окупится! Решение было так же четко приведено в исполнение, и коровы отправились с Бердичевского базара в его имение, Хрустовую. 

Но впоследствии с ним, как и с другими членами Южного Общества, случились не то, чтобы непредвиденные, но все равно не очень приятные события, так что все поголовье (и все долги этого хозяйства) остались его младшему брату, Семену Юшневскому, который писал старшему брату в Сибирь жалобные письма о своих мытарствах на ниве животноводства. Мария Казимировна Юшневская терпеливо его утешала и советовала куда девать лишнее молоко. 

*

Александр Барятинский, также служивший в Тульчине, решил быть не хуже товарищей – и корову тоже купил. Естественно, в долг, пообещав заплатить с через-следующего жалования (следующее он уже все взял вперед, и еще немного, и больше ему уже никак не давали).

Молоко он исправно пробовал – тем более что его товарищ по обществу, доктор Вольф говорил, что оно полезно для здоровья – но на вкус оно оказалось каким-то… - слишком обыкновенным. Ром и шампанское были, по его мнению, куда интереснее!

Но однажды он случайно налил молоко в стакан с чем-то, недопитым вчера ночью – и вот тут сочетание оказалось идеальным. Так появился коктейль «Молоко из-под бешеной коровы».

*

Офицеры квартирмейстерской части, любившие все делать большой компанией (в том числе – состоять в Тайном Обществе) завели себе одну корову на всех. Во-первых, люди они были молодые и далеко не богатые, а во-вторых – постоянно в разъездах на топографической съемке. Корова, впрочем, иногда тоже странствовала с ними. В результате любопытные топографы, расспрашивая местных жителей, выучились примерно четырем способам дойки, а также записывали, как меняется вкус молока в зависимости от местности и произрастающих в ней растений. Эти заметки они приложили к материалам съемки и сдали начальству. За ценную информацию они получили благодарность, а за то, что в Тульчине привязали свою корову под окном генерал-квартирмейстера и забыли отвязать, а она, дурная, орала всю ночь – выговор и отправку на новую съемку, подальше. Куда и отправились – конечно, с коровой.

*

Прапорщик квартирмейстерской части Юрасов, будучи арестован в декабре 1825 года по подозрению понятно каких компрометирующих связях, находился в этот момент в горячке. Поэтому он дал обширные признательные показания, из которых следовало, что в квартирмейстерской части существовала отдельная управа Тайного Общества, главой ее была Квартирмейстерская корова, она же их всех туда и приняла, а ее в свою очередь принимали две коровы – Иллюминатская и Масонская.

После этого прапорщика Юрасова быстро сдали обратно в госпиталь, но корову на всякий случай решили допросить. Однако искали ее долго – дело в том, что его товарищи по службе, братья Бобрищевы-Пушкины сообщили (не сразу), что незадолго до ареста они свели корову на один из соседних дворов, попросив о ней позаботиться. Затем они поменяли свои показания – корову они отводили не сами, а поручили это прапорщику Заикину. Заикин не отпирался, но уже не помнил, куда именно отвел корову, и выдвигал различные версии. В итоге найти ее удалось только с помощью его брата, и то с третьей попытки.

Допрос коровы, впрочем, результатов не дал. Ей даже предъявили как раз недавно откопанную примерно в тех же краях «Русскую правду», и она невозмутимо попыталась ее сжевать. Важный вещдок отобрали, но ходили слухи, что один лист все-таки достался корове, и вот на нем-то и был план конспекта еще не написанных глав о лучшем государственном устройстве для России…

* 

А вот у Сергея Муравьева-Апостола в Василькове корова завелась вообще незнамо откуда.

Регулярно страдая от забывчивости папеньки присылать ему денег на хлеб насущный, он решил в кои веки взять натурой и попросил выделить ему из Хомутца слугу с коровой – тем более, не так уж далеко было гнать. 

Но Иван Матвеевич вместо коровы прислал письмо со своими избранными переводами «Буколик», в том числе с разговорами пастухов о коровах. Хорошие, кстати, были переводы, Сергей их похвалил, Иван Матвеевич потом опубликовал, а стихотворец Пушкин даже процитировал в комментариях к одной своей поэме. 

На реальных же коров Хомутца Ивану Матвеевичу было недосуг отвлекаться от «Буколик» и прочей античности, да и вообще, если говорить честно, он плохо знал, сколько у него в хозяйстве коров и где они, собственно, находятся. А ближних спрашивать было как-то несолидно. 

Но однажды, по возвращении из Киева Сергей обнаружил около домика, где квартировал, пасущуюся незнакомую ему корову. Товарищи даже объяснили ему, что, кажется, ее появление было как-то связано с недавно приходившими к Сергею солдатами. То ли им что-то нужно было за корову, то ли для коровы… Или нет. Но солдаты в итоге ушли, а корова осталась, и теперь она, как и куча еще какого-то народу, жила здесь.

Сергей подумал и приставил к корове бывшего полковника, а ныне рядового Башмакова, надеясь, что занятия честным пастушеским трудом отвратят разжалованного артиллериста от алкоголизма и меланхолии. Ну как сказать…

Каждое утро Башмаков убредал с коровой на веревке, а к вечеру и он, и корова снова были на месте, так что Сергей об их участи не беспокоился. К счастью, это была умная корова, а Башмаков, добредая до корчмы, ее там не привязывал: дорогу от кабака на пастбище, а с пастбища домой корова находила сама. Ну и Башмаков дорогу домой находил… чаще всего.

Вскоре корову увидели Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин и специально приехавший его повидать полковник Тизенгаузен (его полковый командир и, заодно, товарищ по Обществу, удобно, правда?). По этому поводу у них завязался жаркий спор о тактике Тайного Общества. Споры у них случались часто и по разным поводам – возможно, потому, что Тизенгаузен не всегда решался задать Бестужеву главный смущавший его вопрос: а когда же вы, подпоручик, в своем полку появитесь, месяцы прошли? Вот и в этот раз говорили они на другую тему.

Бестужев полагал, что теперь нужно завести как можно больше коров и выступить вместе с ними и силами Тайного Общества в поход на Москву, – и тогда у войска не будет проблем со снабжением.

Тизенгаузен не разделял его энтузиазма и, напротив, предлагал всех наличных у членов Общества коров продать и закупить продовольствие на вырученные деньги.

(По-видимому, если у Тизенгаузена когда-то и была корова, он ее продал – как полагал, с выгодой. Супруга Тизенгаузена, оглядывая их выводок детей, думала, что выгоднее было бы ее оставить.) 

Еще он приводил в пример их товарища Повало-Швейковского, говоря, что тот тоже продал свою корову. Однако злые языки говорили, что никакой выгоды в этом случае не было, просто корова наводила его на грустные воспоминания. Дело в том, что во время смотра император Александр I восхитился конем Повало-Швейковского, да настолько, что хотел его купить, на что Швейковский отвечал: да что, мол, конь, он у меня самый обыкновенный, а вот вы на мою корову посмотрите! Император нашел в этом что-то обидное и уехал, а где-то через полгода у Повало-Швейковского внезапно забрали полк. Кстати, при этом нужно было срочно привести в порядок полковые финансы, которые в те поры не бывали в порядке никогда, и каждый лишний рубль был не лишним (а Тизенгаузен давал в долг меньше, чем надо было, и с процентами)… Так что дело, видимо, было даже не в грустных воспоминаниях, а в финансовой необходимости.

Также с коровой Сергея встретился и Матвей Муравьев, приехавший к брату погостить. К сожалению, именно тогда, когда Башмаков привязал корову у дома, а потом на минуточку отлучился в корчму. Минуточки хватило корове чтобы сжевать особо дорогие Матвею посадки - а именно, грядки, которые тот в порыве энтузиазма высадил перед домом красоты для. Такое варварство снова повергло Матвея в меланхолию.

Остальные члены Васильковской управы, а также некоторые другие члены тайного общества, и даже бывший проездом в Киеве Грибоедов, совершенно точно слышали от Бестужева-Рюмина о замечательной корове Сергея, столь важной для целей тайного общества, но впоследствии никто не мог толком вспомнить, в чем конкретно была ее важность, включая самого автора Похвалы коровам.

*

Общество соединенных славян тоже завело одну корову на всех. Но не просто так. Это было дело серьезное, как и все, что касалось их общества. По этому поводу стоявшие во главе его братья Борисовы написали трактат (частично пиктограммами, а Люблинский перевел трактат на польский) о том, как наличие коровы приближает их к хозяйственной самостоятельности, а значит – к федерации свободных славянских народов.

Содержание коровы считалось важным занятием, о нем между членами общества шла обширная переписка. В ней корову нужно было обозначать специальным значком – или данным ей тайным именем. Имена «Фрина» и «Аспазия» при первоначальном обсуждении были отвергнуты из-за легкомысленности этих дам, и в итоге корову назвали Фетидой. Впрочем, при личном общении она гораздо лучше откликалась на «Куда ты лезешь, зараза?», «Это ты чей мундир жуешь?!» и т. п.

*

Не претендуя на полный охват ситуации на Севере, отметим лишь некоторые моменты.

Захар Чернышев услышал от товарищей по управе мнение Пестеля – и тоже решил завести корову. Но ее почти сразу забрали у него сестры, поскольку у них тут же появились на нее свои планы.

Вскоре они приехали на корове на конную прогулку, объявленную их приятельницами из соседних имений. Вдвоем на одной корове, а чем именно они ее погоняли, очевидцы рассказывают самое невероятное… Сестрам понравилось, соседкам запомнилось, а мнение коровы осталось неизвестным.

*

Обеспеченный молодой человек несколько неопределенного происхождения Николай Оржицкий к Рылееву захаживал, но в тайном обществе не состоял, однако про всеобщие коровье поветрие слышал и даже унюхал. После чего сказал, что непременно ему последует – вот только пусть Рылеев поможет ему получить деньги, завещанные ему как внебрачному сыну отцом его Разумовским, вопреки претензиям детей законных. И тогда он немедленно выделит часть добытой суммы на корову!

Пока же дело тянулось, Оржицкий, пытаясь сосчитать количество коров, стремительно появившееся у его приятелей, отпустил остроту, что если их собрать в одно стадо, то можно взять одну хворостину, только чтобы на конце она разветвлялась на нужное число веток – по количеству коров… Почему-то, когда это высказывание дошло до членов Следственного комитета (путем Дмитрия Завалишина), в нем фигурировали уже не коровы, а члены Императорской фамилии, которых следовало разом выгнать этой хворостиной из России… И это, конечно, звучало очень провокационно.

*

Да, кстати.

Совершенно неизвестно, была ли корова у Завалишина. Если верить его рассказам – так целое стадо, причем некоторые из них отправились с ним в кругосветное путешествие и под его мудрым руководством проявляли чудеса дрессировки. 

Зато совершенно точно существовал трактат в трех томах о том, как Всемирный Орден Восстановления, главным и единственным членом которого являлся Завалишин, категорически рекомендует заниматься животноводством – в том числе разведением коров. А также пчел, верблюдов, ежей и крокодилов. С гарантиями, основанными на личном опыте. А если вы сомневаетесь в его наличии… Именно этому вопросу и был посвящен третий том, содержавший критику недоверчивых. Но его, похоже, никто не читал. А говорят, это было поистине гениальное сочинение!


End file.
